


The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars.

by 4ddictwithapencil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Rated M for Swearing, Spoilers, a lot of hurt tho tbh, and i honestly put way too much thought and research into this, and maybe slight nsfw content later, so there will probably be more relationships later, subject X, this story has a little bit of everything, this thing is seriously novel length in my head, we'll see, we'll see how far i get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddictwithapencil/pseuds/4ddictwithapencil
Summary: Who is Subject X? What happened to her? Will Isa and Lea ever find this mystery woman?Well, this is their story.I basically needed to know what happened and who she was immediately and this mess was the result.So, Enjoy.ALSO SERIOUS KH3 SPOILERS!!!!!





	The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a disclaimer, I have a lot of random plot points to this story in my head and it might take me a while to iron them all out. but here is the first chapter to the story.  
> This was a lot longer in google docs I swear....
> 
> ALSO, this is my first time writing in YEARS. so sorry if it sucks. plz be nice.

_Bittersweet._

_That was the only way to describe the events of the day. On one hand he had been able to spend the day with not only his best friends, but old friends, and new ones too. On the other…._

_He looked over at the sideways palm tree where two small figures sat staring at the ocean in front of them. Everyone else was now looking too. It was time._

_The sun was setting laying a beautiful, warm, orange glow over the island. The tall green eyed man silently took the hand next to his and squeezed it gently, if only just to make sure they were still there. He glanced over at the man with long, gorgeous hair that was more blue the ocean in the distance. His gaze then trailed to everyone else. Not a single eye was dry as they watched the events unfold in front of them. He made full circle with his line of vision back to the tree where the two teenagers sat._

_Kairi and Sora exchanged their final glances at each other. A tear slid down Kairi’s cheek as her eyes said her final goodbye to her best friend. Sora squeezed Kairi’s hand gently in response. They exchanged one last heartfelt look as the boy who saved the worlds faded slowly from existence._

_There was a somber tone in the air now that replaced the joyous one just moments before. Nobody said anything. What do you even say at a time like this? The boy who did so much for the entire galaxy. Gone. And nobody knew if they would ever see him again._

_A soft voice broke through the silence. “Look! Over there!” not even a minute after Sora’s disappearance Kairi saw something falling from the sky._

_The whole crowd turned their heads to where the small girl was pointing. They too saw the figure fall from the sky._

_Riku’s eyes grew wide. He sensed an odd familiarity about the situation, feeling like he'd experienced this before. Hope and excitement bubbled up inside of him, a giant grin spread across his face. “SORA!?!”_

 

_______ 

 

11 Years ago

“Are you ready?” Lea asked the blue haired boy standing beside him, and looked up at the enormous castle in the distance. His heart was pounding, he could barely contain himself.

“Well, I can tell _you_ are.” Isa said stoically. He looked up at the castle with Lea, and - contrary to his tone - was filled with excitement. Not that he would ever admit it. There was no need to show his emotions, Lea had that covered enough for the both of them.

“Yeah” Lea gave a short nod, also sounding much more reserved than he was feeling. “Today, were gonna make it all the way to the lab. See what secrets they’re hiding.”

“You best not get us caught this time. Who knows what will happen if they keep catching us.” Isa said turning his green eyed gaze to his fiery friend.

“ME?” Lea scoffed and put a hand over his chest as if he was offended by his best friends comment. “ _I’m_ not the one who gets us caught.”

“Oh what? You’re saying it’s me then?” Isa turned and threw a quick glance at Lea over his shoulder before he started walking ahead. “I’m not the one with the loud mouth.”

Lea scowled, “At least I have a personality!” He joked running to catch up with Isa.

The two boys bickered playfully through town, and then through the castle gardens, until they were in front of the white metal gates. Isa put his arm out to stop Lea from running into it. As usual he was talking, and not really paying any attention to where he was going. Lea stopped mid sentence, interrupted by Isa’s touch.

The duo looked up at the large gates in front of them. Then at each other with smiles on their faces, nodding in synchronization. Almost as if they had rehearsed it. It was time. They were ready.

 

____________

 

They had made it deep into the castle. They were smart to head out at dusk this time around seeing as most of the scientists seemed to be gone. Or so they had hoped. They carefully rounded corner after corner until coming across a round office-type room luckily it was vacant.

They walked through the round office lined almost completely with books. There were a few framed science diagrams on the walls above the bookshelves. Lea took the long way around the office trailing his fingers over books as he passed them. Right before a giant opening in the round wall, there were two large tubes filled with a clear liquid and, what he could have sworn were. . .

“Hearts?” He said out loud touching the glass where they floated up and down like the liquid in a lava lamp.

Isa turned around at the sound of Lea’s voice, his face twisted into a scowl. “Lea!” He whispered, “ Now is not the time for your-” He was cut off by voices coming down the hall of the large opening. They weren’t alone.

Isa’s eyes grew wide in slight panic, he had to think fast if they weren’t going to get caught. He scanned the room, dead center there was a massive white desk. It was the only place they could both hide in this immaculately kept room. Isa ran over to his oblivious friend who was still staring at the tubes of hearts and grabbed his upper arm. They darted underneath the desk, Isa pulled the chair in to help cover them a little more.

“Yo, what gives, Isa?” Lea asked.

Isa instinctively put a hand over Lea’s mouth to shut him up. He made a ‘shhh’ gesture with his free hand by putting his index finger to his lips. Lea’s green eyes squinted and his small eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The voices grew closer, this time the red head heard them. His eyes opened wide in panic. He could feel his heart beating through his chest. Again, Isa put his finger to his own lips signaling to be silent. Lea nodded in understanding, but Isa kept his hand over his friends mouth. He couldn't trust this boy to be quiet.

The voices reached the office.

“And the experiment?”

“It’s alive. However, non-responsive.”

“I suggest you find a way to make It responsive, Even. We can not afford to lose this one.”

“B-but sir… there's no way to tell how the new heart will respond… it's unpredictable.”

“I'll say this one more time. Do not let it die. It is vital for the experiment and cannot be replaced.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Foot steps trailed off in the opposite direction that they came. Isa slowly removed his hand from Lea’s mouth once he knew they were safe.

“Isa…” Lea said horrified at the conversation they had just heard. “ do...do..you think…” Isa had never seen Lea at a loss for words. He always had something to say.

“They’re experimenting on humans…” Isa said finishing Lea’s broken sentence.

“So those are…” Lea gestured toward the tubes full of hearts. “ ... _Real_ … human hearts…?”

Isa looked where Lea gestured and nodded. “It seems so.” He crawled his way out from under the desk. “But we don’t know for sure.”

Lea followed his friend out from under the desk. “Well, there’s only one way to find out”

The two teenagers continued cautiously through the castles basement. They passed a high tech computer room, then another hallway, with stairs that led down until they reached a giant empty room with tubes lining the walls. They were similar to the ones in the office, except they each seemed to only contain one heart. There were hundreds of them, maybe thousands. Lea’s heart sputtered in his chest, Isa’s did the same. They stared at the tubes in a disgusted awe. How many innocent lives had they taken? They thought. What was the purpose of all this? Foolishly, the boys were determined to find out.

“Dead end” Lea looked around the room, seeing no other way to go except a bright white light that took up the whole far end wall. They both thought it best not to go through the light.

“There has to be some secret entry.” Isa said matter of factly. “They can't be holding all the experiments here.” The room was certainly big enough to hold experiments. But there was no equipment other than the tubes lining the walls. And that was hardly what you’d call equipment.

They searched the room.

“Isa, I can't find anythi- Woah!” Lea was interrupted by the floor disappearing from underneath his feet. His fall was caught by a ramp that appeared just as the floor had gone.

Isa let out a small chuckle as Lea fell straight on his ass. “It must've opened when I stood on this light here.” he gestured to a illuminated rectangle that was about the size of a welcome mat.

“Isa! You did that on purpose you asshole!” Lea retorted, standing up and rubbing the spot where he had landed. “ That hurt. . .”

Isa laughed again, “ How was I supposed to know this would open a secret passage in the floor?”

“Well, looky what we have here.” A raspy voice interrupted the boys. They froze. A tall, slender man in a guards uniform entered the room. In addition to the navy blue uniform though, this man wore a red, tattered scarf. Different from the other two guards the boys had encountered previously. “Awe, come on now, don’t stop all your fun ‘cause of me.”

The man walked closer to them. He put his hand on Isa’s shoulder and squeezed. Lea and Isa were speechless. Horrified. “You should stop because of them.” His voice lowered and he pointed to the doorway. A devious smile spread across his face.

Two giant men entered the room. It was the two men that had caught them previously. Isa forced himself away from the grip on his shoulder and rushed over to Lea. They knew they were going down, but they'd be damned if it wasn’t together.


End file.
